Abandond
by NarutoMangaDBZ
Summary: After a beating Naruto left the vallage with Jiraiya. Naruto returns after 2 years to enter the academy. But who are these other childern that have come with Jiraiya. Sorry Bad grammar and spelling.
1. Prologue

Full Summery.

The youngest Shinchi I found crying under old boxes after his uncle abandoned him at age 3.

Next was Misty she was 8 she sore her mum slaughter her farther and big brother just managing to get away.

Then Yuki he woke up one morning to see his sister had killed her self he had been living in the forest for a year before i meet him when he was 7.

Kira 4 her dad tried killing her after her mother died, he blamed her because she had abnormal amount of power/ chakra.

Lastly Otoji his cousin chased him out of their village and blinded him because he was stronger and smarter then him, he was 10 years old.

Then these me, Naruto, 5 I've been abandoned, kicked out of an orphanage, stabbed, beaten, tortured, called a demon, monster and murder and finally saved. So here I am here to save others and help people see we are hear and willing to fight for what we believe in.

Together we stand and fight.

A team built up of children how have sailed the harder ships in life, been abandoned, tormented, and chased. Watch as they rise to the top and make people see the souls within them are not demons, but people, children. Lead by Naruto will they succussed or fall in to the darkness.

Prologue

"Stop, get away from me, stay away". Cries filled the night sky as people chased a small child around a village. A village known for its love and peace in the ninja world.

What a lie, if you take a close look at what was happening on the inside you would call the people of this city monsters, right now tonight on October 10th 3 years since the attack from a monsters beast known as the kybuui no youko, they where chasing a small child.

If people just stoped and talked to this child they would understand what others didn't, this child is a hero, a savvier of the village, one who would protect the people from any danger, with intelligent beyond any other was a three year old who has suffered more then most people at the age 30.

This village was known as kononhagakure, and this child was known as Naruto keeper of the kybuui no youko. All throughout narutos short life he has been burdened with pain, hate, and suffering. A boy as young as 3 seeing the world thought darkness and sorrow, hatred and pain, and yet can still smile and laugh and say that no matter what will always be their to protect the village that has brought him so much misery, saying that he will bring them out of the darkness that has blinded them and lead them to the light where they will all smile and cheer in happiness not scream and cry in sorrow.

**"Please Don't Hurt Me. Please". **Pleads for mercy and cries for help fill the air across the village, yet no one comes to help the young defenceless boy as he is beaten without knowing why.

The last thought as Naruto blacked out was '_I sorry for what I did just tell me what it was. I'll make up for it I'll protect you till the day I die' _defenceless and beaten, left for dead in the street where no one cares.


	2. It Begins

**1 Get Away**

"Hokage, it happened again this time worse then the other. They almost killed him this time it's not safe for him hear anymore". Said a man with silver hair and a dog mask on.

"I know Kakashi, I know". The Hokage sighed "I've been making some arrangements for naruto to go out of the village for awhile...With Jiraiya".

"WHAT! But Jiraiya can't look after a child he'll turn him into a pervert before his 5". Kakashi yelled.

"I know. But he is one of the neo-sannin a can teach naruto allot, plus Minato wasn't a pervert and Jiraiya was his sensei." The Hokage whispered the last part so Kakashi couldn't hear it.

At the hospital

The Hokage slowly popped his head trow the door to room 303, Naruto's room. "Hey old man" a soft childish voice chuckled weakly then coughed. The Hokage looked around the room to see Naruto lying with his back to him facing the wall.

"How did you know it was me Naruto". The Hokage asked.

"I felt you chakra presence, everyone's is different". Naruto answered. The Hokage looked on interested.

"Naruto how do you know about chakra?". The Hokage asked.

"Well I first over heard some older people talking a it. They had just started at the academy and where learning how to summon chakra so I listened and tried it was actually real easy so i started to read about it. The lady at the library likes me so she lets me hang out their".

'He can already read and summon chakra and by the way he is talking he must read a lot'. The Hokage thought.

"So I've been studying the three different chakra uses-"

"Wait, their are only two chakra uses. Physical and Spiritual". The Hokage interrupted.

"No you forgot mental. Kyu-niisan told my where to find the book. It was inside a cook called...called um... Code Cheese by Big Freak, hee hee, Funny name. any way its really cool". Naruto pulls out a large book from under the bed. Sometimes its handy to have a pertinent room in the hospital. "See the title 'Guide to Chakra use- Physical, Spiritual and Mental". Naruto read.

"Interesting may I have a look at that Naruto" the Hokage asked.

"Sure old man I've already memorised it you know their aren't many books on Mental Chakra usage"' Naruto says handing over the book as the

hokage took a seat next to Naruto's bed.

"To manipulate the mentality of chakra flow you must first make peace with all that has happened in you life..." The Hokage keep reading quietly.

After an hour of casual conversation the hokage remembered what he came for.

"Now, Naruto I've made some arrangements for you to leave the village for a while...is that ok with you?" The Hokage waited a while for Naruto's answer as he thought.

"Will it make me strong so when I come back I can protect the village then maybe then they will tell me what I did wrong and be happy that I'm here. If so it's fine with me old man"

"Yes you will come back very strong. Now the man that will be coming to get you in three days is my old student Jiraiya, he is also your godfather but has been on a mission the last 3 years. Ok" the Hokage answered.

'Three days and I can start to become strong YAH' Naruto thought.

(2 days later)

Outside the hokages offices stood a man about 6'2" with long white hair that nearly reached the ground. On his back was a large scroll with the words Toad on it.


End file.
